battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Korea
General information= "대한민국 (Benifit Broadly in the Human World/Devotion to the Welfare of Humanity)" ---- Discription TBA Application- Name: Background history: Any mods currently running?: |-|Status & Members= ---- Personnel ---- *'Moon Guen-Yong': President of the Republic of Korea. Assumed office in 2003. *Fleet Admiral of the ROK Jong Jin-Park: Commander of the Republic of Korea Navy. An experienced naval admiral who worked alongside U.S. commanders during the Korean War and Vietnam, he is a person with naval skills aswell as shipbuilding experience. (User:WolfgangBSC) *Admiral Ko Ri-Ron: Admiral and 3rd in command of the Republic of Korea Navy. Ko Ri Ron was born natively in South Korea, in a small village near the coast. His father was a enlisted member of the navy, and so Ko Ri Ron got to see many of the naval ships that they had at the time when he went with his father to visit. One day, his father died off the coast of South Korea on patrol in one of the destroyers. North Korean vessels had opened fire on the destroyer, killing several of the crew. The international community was mostly not notified, and North Korea was only punished by getting no aid from South Korea. Ko Ri Ron wanted to honor his father, so he joined the naval acadamy after graduation. He gradually made his way up the ranks, and is now currently Admiral. He has been in the navy for several years, and has helped with several ship building projects, has captained several destroyers, and also has gained interest in the other armed forces. (User:Rth1131999) *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Ki Ra-Kang: A Rear Admiral in the ROKN, born outside of Seoul and raised in an average middle class family, Ki lived in fear of the constant threat of a North Korean invasion. He enlisted in the army at first, but was transferred to the marines, where he rose the ranks to become Rear Admiral. (User:FlammeumDraco333) *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) P'yo Shin-Young: South Korean native, grandfather served in the Korean War. Currently holds the rank of Rear Admiral in the Republic of Korea Navy. (User:ProudAmerican1776) *Captain Seo-Jun: Captain in the ROKN. Formerly a North Korean naval officer, he survived and escaped out during the Russian invasion. Defected to South Korea and join the Republic of Korea Navy. (User:Sit kitty citty) *Lieutenant Han Hyuk-Ho: Han Hyuk-Ho, currently a Lieutenant was formerly an ordinary boy living in South Korea. Ever since wars have broken out all over the world, he took on a massive interest in Naval warfare. He dreamt of joining the navy and becoming a captain of a ship, or even a small squadron. His dream went true when he was chosen to join the naval school, where he showed greater talent compare to other people, in particular designing plans for ships which he took inspiration from ships already being built by nearby powers. (User:Khoi Tran) |-|Armed forces= Republic of Korea Armed Forces ''Navy ''Ground forces Airforce |-|Political info= '''Enemies:' ---- None Allies: ---- None Non aggression/trade pacts: ---- *'Sviatoslav Republic' (mutual support pact) Category:Nations/Navies